


So What?

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: The Sound of Music [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Rock Star Dora
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis une semaine, les tabloïds faisaient leurs unes sur son futur divorce et Dora n'en pouvait plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So What?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par "So What?" de P!nk.

Depuis une semaine, les tabloïds faisaient leurs unes sur son futur divorce et Dora n'en pouvait plus. Comme si sa séparation d'avec Remus n'était pas assez douloureuse sans que ces parasites en rajoutent. Remus qui, lui, ne semblait pas perturbé plus que ça par l'insinuation de la presse dans leur vie privée, paradait dans toutes les soirées, tous les dîners au bras de cette... De cette... De cette gourgandine ! Cette briseuse de mariage qui avait été son amie, il fut un temps. Elles avaient été de bonnes amies bien que concurrentes. Et plus qu'à Remus, c'était à elle que Dora en voulait le plus.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus des journaux et de leurs incessants rappels que sa vie était sens dessus dessous. Surtout, elle en avait assez de se morfondre dans son appartement trop grand, trop vide sans son époux. Elle allait leur montrer à tous, à ces pseudo-journalistes, à Remus, à l'autre traîtresse dont elle refusait de prononcer ou même penser le nom ; elle allait leur montrer qu'elle était au-dessus de ça, même si elle devait faire semblant.  
Elle allait se battre pour prouver au monde que Dora Tonks, rock star extraordinaire n'était pas la petite fille fragile qu'ils dépeignaient tous. Elle allait monter sur scène ce soir et s'amuser, profiter.  
Elle n'avait pas besoin de Remus. Après tout, elle était une rock star. Une rock star avec la vie qui accompagne le titre ; pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'un stupide écrivain pour vivre, pour être heureuse ? D'un époux qui l'avait laissé tomber du jour au lendemain.  
Les tabloïds prétendaient qu'elle était totalement anéantie par son divorce annoncé. N'importe quoi. Ils allaient voir à quel point elle n'était pas anéantie. Ce soir serait le meilleur concert qu'elle ait jamais donné ; il allait être atomique, une véritable explosion de musique et de lumières. Le public ne savait pas ce qui allait lui tomber dessus ; jamais les spectateurs n'oublieraient ce concert. Celui où elle prouverait au monde que Dora Tonks était plus forte qu'on ne voulait bien le faire croire. Jamais encore, elle n'avait été aussi déterminée. Ce soir, elle allait donné le concert de sa vie. Elle allait s'amuser comme jamais auparavant.  
Ce soir. Mais en attendant de monter sur scène, avant de faire le show, elle se donnait l'autorisation de pleurer, de se morfondre. Parce qu'elle l'avait aimé, elle l'aimait toujours, cet idiot de Remus. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que le jour de leur mariage. Ce jour où elle avait accolé son nom au sien. Elle l'avait poursuivi tellement longtemps pour le convaincre de lui donner une chance, de l'aimer, qu'elle avait encore du mal à croire, alors que tout était fini entre eux, qu'un jour il avait accepté de devenir sien.  
Dieu, qu'elle l'aimait ! Et ça faisait mal, si mal, de le voir heureux avec une autre, de voir les tabloïds se repaître de son malheur.  
Alors elle allait leur montrer et apparaître la plus forte, la plus heureuse possible. En public, elle s'interdirait toute faiblesse. Elle serait encore et toujours la provocante et légèrement je-m'en-foutiste rock star que le public avait appris à connaître et apprécier depuis près de dix ans. En privé... En privé, elle laisserait les larmes couler. Mais ça, personne, et certainement pas Remus ou l'autre traîtresse ne le saurait. Jamais.


End file.
